


I

by The_Bi_who_lived



Series: The Three Words [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Big Bang, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bi_who_lived/pseuds/The_Bi_who_lived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey Now, Pretty Boy

> "Eventually all the pieces fall into place. Until then, laugh at the confusion,
> 
> live for the moment, and know that everything happens for a reason."
> 
> _~Albert Schweitzer_

 

Reid sighed, and closed his eyes as well as his book. He leaned back into his seat on the jet. The case had been hard, especially for him. The UnSub had been targeting tall, dark haired, young Caucasian males. He'd had next to zero sleep during the case, knowing that the Unsub was abducting his victims at night. It had been too much for him. As the plane reached cruising altitude, he slipped into an uneasy slumber.

Unbeknownst to the young genius, he started to cry. He whimpered in his sleep, the nightmare frightening even for him. The UnSub was beating him, punching continuously, only breaking away to stab and slash at the young man's arms and legs. Unexpectedly, he started to shake the rattled boy.  _Reid! Reid!_

"Reid!" Morgan whispered, desperately trying to wake the shivering form on the seat without the others noticing. When he finally did, Reid's eyes opened wide, filled with sheer terror. His eyes blearily focused on the older man standing above him. He relaxed, seeing as it was Morgan and not the UnSub. He sighed, not ready to wake up and not willing to go to sleep.


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a weird little idea that I had. Hope you enjoy!

(Reid's POV)

_Reid. Reid!_

"Reid!" I wake up to see a dark figure looming over me. My eyes fly wide open, which allows me to better see the man above me. Realizing that its Morgan, I relax and sink down in my seat. I can see in his eyes that he caught my moment of panic when I woke up, but I pretend that it didn't happen. I put on a facade of annoyance.

"Morgan, what are you waking me up for?" I grumble, the charade of annoyance undertoned by honest curiosity. He looks at me with a look that I don't quite understand,  _mental note: search mind as to the meaning of such a facial expression_ , before he explains.

" You were having a nightmare weren't you?" he answered my question with one of his own, but a rhetorical one. His eyes stated that he was not looking for answer, not expecting one, but I weakly nod nonetheless.

> "Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark, but they're wrong, because it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada. It's what's in the dark. It's what's always in the dark."
> 
> ~ _The Tenth Doctor_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Its been awhile since I've watched the show PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Also, if you would like me to continue, please comment your thoughts (changes, continuations, ideas, etc.)! Thank you!


End file.
